


each and all, i love you

by full_sunflower00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, It's happy ending do not worry, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_sunflower00/pseuds/full_sunflower00
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is 18 when he dies, for the first time. Every time he reincarnates he finds his soulmate, all of them has a different face, different characters. He lives, he cherishes every breath. He holds on to his lover amain until they are gone again, leaving him with a heavy heart and a new life. As much as he doesn't want to show it, he envies Doyoung and Taeyong who are lucky enough to find each other every time, in any scenario.Lee Donghyuck is 81 when he dies, for the last time. Hands intertwined with his lover in their shared bed, a smile accompanies both of their faces.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 13





	each and all, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I hope you are ready for a very long ride. What I planned in my mind is a little complicated and long but I believe you'll enjoy what I have in my bag. This story is about love and who you are. I wanted to create a universe that is kind of close to Final Destination -lol- but it's not about dying or horror I just wanted to use the concept of destiny and the fact that if the universe planned something for you, it'll happen in this or other life.
> 
> I hope you enjoy all ships! Except for DoTae, all listed ships will have their own lives, and eventually, we'll move on to the other couple but just know that all ships are going to have a very long ride so you don't have to worry about not seeing enough of your favorite one. (I know after the first chapter you'll have some doubts about this but trust me please!!) 
> 
> I'll add extra tw's in the notes of each chapter so please be aware of them just in case!

Will start soon, just making sure it won't disappear in my drafts :')

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Also, I really like to read recommendations about the story so if you have any, please don't hold back and tell me! I may actually add them in the story because I never plan every aspect of my stories. I like to go with the flow so even though I'm the one who is writing this story, you as readers, will have almost the control over it if you'd like to participate. 
> 
> Last but not least, my native language isn't English so if there are any crucial mistakes, I'm so sorry. I hope I can live up to your expectations.


End file.
